


Eyes All Aglow

by Crockzilla



Series: Domesti-Kink with Spideypool [21]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Dadpool, F/M, Fluff, Legos, Little!Bucky - Freeform, Little!Tony, Little!Wade, M/M, Mummy!Peggy, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spider-mom, captain ameridad, holiday fluff, little!peter, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crockzilla/pseuds/Crockzilla
Summary: Wade is so excited to be Dadpool for the Holidays. He has no desire whatsoever to be Little. Nope. Not him.





	Eyes All Aglow

**Author's Note:**

> This is vignette 4 of 12 of notlucy and my We Wish You a Merry Kinkmas series!
> 
> You don't need to have read the rest of the series to appreciate this fic -- just know that in this 'verse, Tony and Bucky and Peter are sometimes Little, and Wade and Steve and Peggy (and Pepper) take care of them, and they're all staying at a cabin together for the holidays.
> 
> If you WANT to catch up on this series, start with Way Up North Where the Air Gets Cold by notlucy and me.
> 
> If you REALLY want to catch up on this whole 'verse, read notlucy's Brownstone in Brooklyn series (ww3some) and my Domestikink series (spideypool). You can even just read the ones tagged "age play."

Wade had heard each of the four adults tell the kiddos to please keep their legos out of the middle of the floor. And each time, they had obediently scooted them back into the lego corner of the living room, and each time, the legos had quickly migrated back out into the middle of the floor.

 

And so of course the inevitable happened: poor Cap, emerging triumphantly from the Wrapping Room with an armful of colorful packages, stepped barefoot right on a dismantled TIE fighter.

 

“You guys,” Wade attempted to scold since his Dad!Friend was too busy hopping on one leg and trying bravely not to swear, “you guys, come on, look what happened –“

 

The Littles, who had looked somewhat horrified at first, were now mostly focused on giggling quietly to each other as they waited for Cap to let out a swear. “Sorry, Daddy,” Peter said, not sounding sorry at all as he huddled with his buddies.

 

Wade was summoning his strength to try scolding again when Peggy Carter walked into the room, a serious look on her face. She took in Steve’s predicament, gathered exactly what had happened, and turned her gaze on the boys, hands on her hips. They immediately stopped giggling.

 

“Gentlemen,” she began in a stern voice that made Wade shiver as if  _ he  _ was in trouble, “I believe you were told on four separate occasions to keep your building blocks out of the floor where they could be stepped on. Isn’t that true?”

 

Bucky and Tony looked at the floor, faces red. Peter just stared at Peggy with wide eyes. “Yes, Mummy,” Bucky answered for them as he seemed to be the oldest right now.

 

“Then we’ll be putting our blocks away now, since we can’t play with them responsibly.”

 

“No!” Tony whined, but a look from his mum shushed him instantly.

 

“Is a time-out in order as well, my love?” she asked, and Tony shook his head, leaning against his big brother and pouting a bit.

 

The boys cleaned up their legos in silence under Peggy’s watchful eye, and all three apologized sincerely to Steve of their own volition. It was  _ adorable _ and Steve reassured them that he was okay (though Wade and Pepper witnessed him go out on the porch and let loose a  _ streak  _ of words that were not typical Star Spangled Man fare [and they  _ may  _ have giggled {a great deal}]).

 

Tony and Bucky were assigned chores, which they set to without complaint. Wade was going to find Peter something to do since he was equally as culpable, but Peter asked Peggy for a chore all by himself. Peggy told him that was very mature of him and that he could sweep the kitchen.

 

“Aunt Peggy’s scary,” Peter told his daddy cheerfully as he swept. “It’s fun.”

 

Wade laughed at his little guy, but he very much knew what he meant. Peggy had the whole maternal-yet-firm thing  _ down  _ and Wade kind of wished he could get in trouble so she’d give him chores, or punish him more severely perhaps. Wistful sigh.

 

Yes indeed, Peggy-Mom was delightfully scary, Wade found himself thinking as he helped Tony put away the dishes that went on a high shelf. His Spider-mom was not scary, but that was okay, because when they played like that, scary was  _ not  _ something he wanted, not at all. Spider-mom was fun and sweet and set boundaries but in a really gentle way that just made him feel taken-care of…

 

Oops. Nope. He’d promised himself he wouldn’t think about Spider-mom, not until after Xmas.

 

Peter had, of course, asked him if he’d like to be Little at all at the cabin, but he’d said no. He was not ready to be in that headspace around anyone but Peter, and besides, half the reason for going to a cabin with their friends was so that Peter and Tony and Bucky could hang out and be Little together. He didn’t want Peter to have to worry about being Spider-mom, not if it meant holing up in their room, because that time was better spent on  _ other  _ types of private activities.

 

And anyway, Wade thought as he prevented Tony from taking a giant sled outside after chores were done, he wanted to concentrate on being Dadpool – his fellow parents needed him.

 

*~*~*

 

“But why?”

 

Wade sighed as Peter’s big, sad brown eyes bored a hole through his skull. “So Santa can come, Baby Bear – don’t you want to give him plenty of time?”

 

Peter clutched at Scary Clown Monkey, which Wade had brought down to hopefully coax him towards sleep. “But Bucky and Tony aren’t going to bed yet,” he said, pitifully.

 

“You’re littler than they are, angel,” Wade reminded. He felt  _ awful  _ about putting Peter to bed earlier than the other kids, but Big Peter had  _ asked  _ him to do this on the drive up to the cabin and he’d said he would but now his baby Spidey was giving him the sad eyes and he was  _ so  _ weak.

 

“They’re going to bed soon,” Cap assured with a pointed look at his kiddos, which made all three kiddos start whining plaintively. Tony actually started rolling around on the floor in protest, which was as hilarious as it was adorable.

 

They all three were unbearably precious at the moment, valiantly fighting sleep, wearing their super-cute onesies that had been a surprise Xmas Eve present from Peggy. Peter had outright shrieked when he’d opened his because they were made from  _ Ninja Turtles _ fabric, and Tony’s had a cool pattern with robots and gears, and Bucky’s were covered in sweet little winter rabbits. Too. Cute.

 

The biggest surprise, though, was that she had made  _ everyone  _ a onesie. 

 

“You two should perhaps wait to open yours,” she instructed Steve and Pepper (which made Pepper excited and made Steve give her a  _ look _ ). Wade and Peggy had gotten to open theirs with the kids – Peggy had made hers out of a hilariously ironic 50s house wife print which Wade was a little jealous of until he opened his.

 

Unicorns. But like –  _ dignified  _ unicorns, not the Lisa Frank fever dream of unicorns that he was used to. These unicorns looked like they were galloping across majestic, mist-covered British country sides. They were  _ perfect. _

 

“We can put ours on, too,” Peggy told him, obviously delighted that everyone was so excited about their gifts as the babies rushed to their rooms to change. “Well – Steve and Pepper can’t, because yours are perverse.”

 

“I figured,” Steve sighed affectionately as Pepper giggled.

 

Wade considered changing into his, but something told him that the second he felt the soft, unicorn-covered fabric on his skin he would age down  _ hard.  _ Better not.

 

And it had been a good decision, since he was now dealing with a tiny little Spidey who did  _ not  _ want to go to bed.

 

“We can read Harry Potter to help you get to sleep,” Wade promised, picking up his baby, who wrapped his arms and legs around him but still looked very sad.

 

“We won’t do anything fun, Peter!” Tony reassured, and Bucky nodded (sweet little Bucky who was getting younger by the minute). “We’ll just – stare at the wall!”

 

“Okay,” Peter finally said in a small but satisfied voice.

 

Wade kissed him on the forehead as he carried him up to bed, enjoying the familiar weight of his little kiddo’s head on his shoulder. He got him all tucked into bed, and before Harry could catch poor Neville’s Remembrall, Peter was fast asleep. 

 

“Love you, baby,” Wade whispered, giving him another forehead-kiss and tucking him in before going downstairs to help his fellow Santas.

 

On his way down the upstairs hall, he passed the room Tony and Bucky were sharing just for tonight, while they were little. He heard Peggy very patiently attempting to explain the physics of coming down a chimney to a skeptical-sounding Tony, which meant that the other boys were in the process of going to sleep. 

 

As he passed the room Steve and Peggy (and Bucky when he was a grown up) were sharing, he saw through the slightly open door one of the sweetest things he’d ever beheld in real life: Bucky, asleep, curled up in his daddy’s lap, both of them tucked into this gorgeous rocking chair that Wade couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed in their room. He must have accidentally cooed out loud because Cap looked up and gave him a warm smile before he awkwardly waved and hurried downstairs to where Pepper was already stuffing stockings.

 

“I told Peter earlier that you guys should grab the rocker if you want to use it,” Steve told him while they were recovering from assembling the Playset of Doom.

 

“Peter usually passes out so fast that rocking would be pointless,” Wade replied, “but thanks, Dad!Friend.”

 

And that was true, rocking was not one of their things when Peter was Little. Spider-mom, of course,  _ loved  _ rocking. But Spider-mom wasn’t around this week.

 

“You poor thing,” Peggy said as she took Steve’s hand to get a better look at where he had pinched the webbing between his thumb and index finger while building The Playset.

 

“Ah, it’s nothing,” Steve shrugged manfully as Peggy examined the reddened skin.

 

Wade watched, amused, as Peggy gave him a look that said “bullshit” and he had to agree because that was undoubtedly the  _ worst  _ possible place that a human being could be pinched. (Well...there might be worse places, but that wasn’t worth thinking about.) Then, with a sympathetic little hum, Peggy brought Steve’s poor hand to her lips and kissed the injured spot. “All better now?” she asked.

 

Steve laughed, smiling at her very fondly. “Yep -- can’t even feel it anymore.”

 

Wade busied himself helping Pepper fit oranges into the boys’ already-over-stuffed stockings. He wanted to give his friends privacy in their extra-cute couple moment. Yes, that was it. He definitely wasn’t distracting himself because seeing Peggy do something so sweetly maternal and Steve be so appreciative had made the faint ache that had been growing in his chest all day suddenly much worse. That was definitely not happening.

 

The four of them soon made their way upstairs and said goodnight, knowing that the babies would probably wake them up at an unreasonably early hour. As excited as the kiddos were, though, Wade thought being on the Santa side and knowing about all of the surprises had to be even more fun. For the first time since he could remember, he couldn’t  _ wait  _ for Xmas morning.

 

He very carefully pushed open the door of their bedroom so as not to wake his sleeping little spider -- and so he was shocked to come into the room and see Peter sitting up on their bed, wearing his regular pajamas instead of his Turtles onesie.

 

“Hi,” he greeted, grinning a bit sheepishly.

 

“Why hello, my ruggedly-handsome man,” Wade said, covering his surprise. “I didn’t expect to see you until tomorrow night.”

 

“I’ve been kind of popping in and out of headspace all evening,” Peter confessed as Wade sat next to him on the bed.

 

“Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah!” Peter reassured. “I’m having a blast, and I’ll go right back down in the morning, I just -- um, I was wondering if I could give you one of your presents now.”

 

Aw. “Of course, sweet cheeks -- is it too scandalous for our friends?”

 

“Not exactly,” Peter said as he excitedly pulled a festive bag out from under the bed. “Do you want to close your eyes?”

 

“Is it alive?” Wade asked as he obediently closed this eyes and held out his hands.

 

“No,” Peter said, and Wade felt him lay something very soft yet heavy in his open palms. “Okay -- you can look.”

 

Wade opened his eyes and saw that he was holding a blanket in two different shades of blue. 

 

“It’s kind of a mess,” Peter said, rubbing the back of his neck, “but I’ll make you another one when I’m better at knitting.”

 

He looked from the blanket to his beloved. “You --  _ made  _ this?”

 

Peter nodded, looking very self-conscious. “Peggy taught me. I’m terrible. I have to use the huge needles. But I really like doing it, so --”

 

Carefully, Wade unfolded his blanket to see that it was  _ huge,  _ easily able to wrap around even his tall, bulky frame. Almost without thinking he held it up to his face and confirmed that, yes, it was the absolute softest thing that had ever existed.

“You don’t have to use it,” Peter said, “but I thought it might be nice when you’re, you know -- a little guy.”

 

He set his blanket next to him reverently before reaching across and pulling his Spidey to him, squeezing his tiny love as tightly as he dared.

 

“It’s okay?” Peter asked, hugging back. 

 

Wade couldn’t speak, only nod, then pulled back for a grateful kiss.

 

A somewhat heavy silence descended when they broke apart. Wade placed a hand on his blanket. He wanted  _ so much  _ to unfold it and roll up in it, but -- just its presence, and knowing it was made for him, and that the yarn matched his eye color in a way that could only be intentional, all of that was making him ache to be small.

 

“Um,” Peter began, carefully, “so I hope you’re not mad, because I know you said you didn’t want to be Little this week, but -- I brought Penguin with us.”

 

Wade looked up to see that Peter was wearing his “I’m not pressuring you” face. “It’s totally okay if you don’t feel like it,” he emphasized. “I just thought -- you know, in case --”

 

“I don’t,” Wade started, then sighed, waiting for his brain to catch up with his feelings, “I don’t know that I’m ready for Xmas morning with everybody.”

 

“No no, of course not,” Peter reached over and squeezed his hand comfortingly, already transitioning into mom-mode. “But we could spend some time together right now, if you wanted.”

 

There was no point in trying to hide how very small he was feeling -- there was no point in trying to hide anything about himself from his beloved, ever, but it was painfully obvious that he was well aware of the mental state Wade was in, and may have been aware all day, in fact.

 

“There’s also this,” Peter said, jumping up and going to the closed door of their bathroom, opening it to reveal the gorgeous rocker that Steve and Bucky had been using earlier.

 

“I grabbed it out of their room while you guys were downstairs,” he explained. “Steve said we were welcome to it, so…”

 

“How did you fit it into the bathroom?” Wade asked in amazement.

 

Peter shrugged happily as he pulled the large piece of furniture out into the main bedroom area. He was very nearly bouncing up and down with excitement. The blanket, the rocker, Penguin -- this had been planned, carefully. No wonder he hadn’t been able to stay Little. Wade imagined his love sitting up here the whole time they’d been assembling The Playset, getting everything arranged, waiting anxiously. He felt a tension leave his body that he hadn’t been aware of until that moment.

 

Peter saw, and his smile grew brighter. “Do you want to try on your new unicorn jammies?”

 

He really, really did.

 

Wade squiggled with excitement as his Spider-mom helped him into the awesome onesie, which was  _ super  _ soft -- not quite as soft as his blanket, but pretty close. 

 

“Hold still, wiggle-worm,” Spider-mom laughed as he tried to get his arms into the sleeves, giving him three little pats on the butt that were such an adorable parody of any kind of chastisement that they just made him giggle -- he had the cutest mom  _ ever _ .

 

“Are you so excited for Xmas that you’re gonna wiggle right out of your skin?” Spider-mom teased, handing him Penguin, who he quickly hugged to his chest. Wade appreciated how long Penguin had waited patiently in their luggage until it was time for them to be together.

 

Minutes later, he was curled up in Spider-mom’s lap in the big, awesome rocker, which was surprisingly comfortable. He held Penguin tucked under his chin, his super duper soft blanket wrapped snugly around all three of them as they gently rocked back and forth. Turned out his mom was even better at rocking when he had an actual chair, which was pretty amazing because he was already the very best rocker there ever was.

 

They decided to skip to the part of  _ Philosopher’s Stone  _ where it was Xmas at Hogwarts because that was what Penguin wanted to hear (and also maybe because Wade got a little upset when Harry thought Professor McGonagall was going to punish him for flying without a teacher around). It was Spider-mom’s first time ever reading the part about the Mirror of Erised, and he actually teared up a little, but it was okay because Wade was there to pet his face until he felt better.

 

“My sweet little guy,” his mom said, kissing him on the forehead, “you take such good care of your mama.”

 

And Wade giggled because that was silly -- it was Spider-mom who took such good care of  _ him. _

 

He tried  _ so  _ hard to stay awake for the part where Professor Dumbledore told Harry that it wasn’t a good idea to think sad thoughts all the time because you’d miss all the fun things in life that way (which wasn’t quite what he said but that was definitely what he meant), but his eyes felt so heavy, and the sound of his Spider-mom’s voice was so sweet, and the blanket and Penguin were so soft and squishy, respectively…

 

“Merry Xmas, my baby,” he heard his mom say as he finally gave in to his sleepiness.

 

*~*~*

 

Wade had just woken up enough to be aware that he was in bed, and that Peter was next to him, when a very loud, very sudden chorus of “Joy to the World” started in the hallway outside of their room.

 

“Jesus,” Peter slurred, sleepily

 

“Exactly,” Wade snarked as they heard Steve’s voice implore Bucky and Tony to lower their caroling volume. “They could probably use your help.”

 

Peter turned towards him, wrapping an arm around his waist. “You okay, babe?”

 

Wade smiled, sleepily. “Yep. You?”

 

His Spidey nodded, leaning in for a grown-up kiss, probably the last one they’d share until that night. 

 

“You’re not wearing yours down?” Peter asked in dismay, pausing from changing into his onesie when he saw Wade changing out of his.

 

“Nah,” he dismissed, ruffling Peter’s already-messy hair to help him get into kiddo-headspace. “Time for Dadpool to shine.”

 

“You don’t have to, you know,” Peter said, looking at him intently. “Everybody would be so excited to see you, nobody would be weird -- if you wanted to.”

 

Wade kissed him on the forehead, helping him tug the zipper all the way up. “I’m good, baby. Really. And I am  _ so  _ excited for you to see what Santa brought you.”

 

And that was about all it took to send Peter straight into five-year-old brain, running out into the hallway to join his buddies, who had moved on to a very jaunty rendition of “Sleigh Ride” (with Tony singing all the percussion parts). Wade came out into the hallway to join his fellow Parents in restraining the babies from rushing downstairs before everyone had their pants on and their teeth brushed.

 

He sighed, feeling warm Xmas fuzzies fill his heart valves -- it felt good to be Dadpool again.

 

But he was going to sneak that rocker into the car with them when they drove home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow, another fluffy and feelsy one from me called Robot Man!
> 
> Tumble us:
> 
> crockzilla.tumblr.com
> 
> notlucy.tumblr.com


End file.
